


What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews!

by Chocolatemuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Football Player Niall, Football | Soccer Captain Louis Tomlinson, Love Bites, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatemuffin/pseuds/Chocolatemuffin
Summary: "What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews", Louis says with a sputtering laugh. When he looks up, the cute kid with curly hair and light blush on his cheeks isn't smiling at him anymore. Oh boy.When Harry Styles finally gets to interviews the popular Footie- captain, it doesn't really go as planned. Or does it?With Liam as the Boxer with Teddy-eyes, Teddy as Harry's colleague, Niall as ..well Niall and Zayn as the weird kid that sits on the last row of the footie-field-tribune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every reader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+reader).



> Hiii Guys!
> 
> I decided to post something new since I'm finally done with my exams and passed them all! (woohoo)  
> SO, grab your popcorn and sleeping mask and enjoy!
> 
> All the Love  
> H.
> 
> btw, happy pride month

 

 

When Harry's alarm rings, he's already awake.

He hasn't slept a single second, he thinks.

He's just too excited to interview **the** Louis Tomlinson aka best looking Football captain in the history of sports.

You might be confused just now, but let me explain-

 

_a few weeks back_

_Ed slams his laptop shut and his head on top of it. "We're never gonna make it", he murmurs and Harry who's getting frustrated says "Don't worry, it'll be fine."_

_They have been thinking of how to make an Interview with Louis William Tomlinson possible- which apparently isn't. The whole newspaper editor team has tried a lot- Larissa has spoken to him in the halls, but he hadn't heard it. Sure._

_Josh had texted him on Instagram, but since Louis' account is private, that didn't work either, because Louis couldn't see his request to text under the other 5987 requests, consisting of madly-in-love-groupies or madly-in-love-boys. One of them was Harry. Except for that he wasn't madly in love._

_To defend himself, he had requested him years ago, just when he had just transferred to the Chorlton High School in Manchester. When stumbling inside the big gates, Louis had been the first face to see._

_Harry was insecure and unsure about himself, chubby pink cheeks and little notebooks with doodles and little notes about people in it. It's not like he was being bullied, he had gotten a few love letters by girls, which he all had declined, because..well, you can imagine why. Harry's gay. Which you probably already know._

_Harry had almost not seen the stairs in front of him, Louis standing two stairs up and talking to a girl with long brown hair. "Watch where you're goin', mate", he had said while holding Harry's elbow in a gentle grip and sending him a soft smile with his eyes crinkled, from Harry's point of view he could even see Louis' eyelashes._

_Harry's heart had fluttered. The same day Harry had found the sweet boy on Instagram and seen that he had over a thousand followers. He thought "Hey, I don't have friends yet and he looks really nice" that was when Harry was about 15 or so. As you can figure out, Louis had never accepted the request- and gone was Harry's hope in befriending the boy._

_Hold on, how did we get here?_

_Right, so Anne had even gone to the Football field to talk to Louis personally and even managed to talk to him. He had said that it sounded amazing and he wanted to do it, but then there were the finals and he had forgotten about it._

_So, one day, Harry had decided to man up and remind him. This was Louis' last year and it was time. It was still pretty hectic, being only the second week of the school year. Harry fixed his hair, calmed himself down in the toilets and then determinedly searched for Louis in the sports centre. In said centre, there were many halls for all sorts of sports. There are also many sports fields outside for sports like golf, tennis and well, of course, football. Harry used to be in the swim-team, but quit to finally join the newspaper-editor-team._

 

_"Is Tomlinson on the field right now?", he asks Liam, Jaxon and a few girls, that are sitting on a few benches near the field. When Liam nods, Harry grips his English literature books tighter and makes his way over there._

_He can already see two figures on the field, passing the ball. Harry thinks about just marching into the field when he sees them packing their stuff together and leaving- unfortunately in a different direction than in Harrys._

_Harry decides to walk around the field and meet them in the sports centre._

_He waits in front of the locker rooms with his arms crossed in front of his chest, books in between, until the door opens._

_Louis and Niall exit, talking about something Harry can't understand. His eyes land on Louis._

_A towel thrown over his shoulders, hair wet and wearing jeans and a white shirt, which is just a little soaked through (which has probably something to do with Louis's wet hair and the showers in the toilet of the locker rooms)._

_They stop their conversation when Harry walks over to them and stops a metre apart from them._

_"Sorry?", Louis asks. Harry tries to ignore the annoyed tone. He has to tell himself that this isn't the boy from two years ago. It isn't._

_"Could I talk to you for a second?"_

_Niall smiles at Harry and says" Sure thing, Styles" and what? How does Niall know his name?_

_Then, it's just the two of them. Louis is a bit smaller than Harry now, almost half a head. The curves definitely make up for it and yeah, this is the first time he really sees the colour of his eyes. He had always imagined them being brown. They're ocean blue. Fucking ocean blue._

_Louis seems to look over his figure as well before he stops at Harry's eyes and cocks an eyebrow._

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

_"My cat's named Dusty", Harry says instead of properly introducing himself._

_Louis seems like he thinks Harry's an idiot. Fair enough._

_"Sorry, that was weird. Ehm, I'm one of the editors of our school newspaper. You probably know about it. You had agreed to an Interview a few months back, but ehm yeah, like, it didn't happen until now."_

_Louis seems to think about it. "Yeah, I think that I remember that. Can I get back at you about that? It's just a bit busy right now."_

_Harry wants to say "Sure, I can understand"_

_What he says instead is "If you don't want to, just say it. I definitely don't want to run after you with this. Agree to it or disagree with it."_

_Louis' eyes widen and he looks offended._

_"Excuse me? You can't expect me to decide that in one minute" he says defensively, cocking a hip._

_"We've been asking you to do this over a few months now. The interview won't even take ten minutes. It's your call, but that's the last time someone will ask you to do this. You might be busy as the footie captain, but we all gotta graduate. Have a nice day"_

_Then, Harry just disappears and leaves an astonished and confused Louis behind._

_Two days later Louis meets Zayn. Niall had told him that Zayn was Harry's roommate. Louis had asked how he knew all this stuff. ("He's cool, man. Paints in the last row of our tribune on the field. He showed me a painting of me. He's pretty cool if you ask me" Which doesn't fully answer the question, but whatever.)_

_"You're Zayn?"_

_"Yes. Can I help you?", a dark-haired guy who's wearing a beanie says and offers Louis a cigarette after lighting up his. Louis gratefully accepts._

_"I need to know where to get in contact with the school newspaper."_

_Zayn furrows his brows._

_"If you give me your number, I can give it to Ed. He's kind of the founder of that group or whatever."_

_"Look, this is about the Interview and I have one condition"_

_Zayn doesn't answer and holds out his phone._

_"I want Harry to interview me"_

_"He doesn't interview people, Anne usually does-"_

_"Don't care, I want him to do it. Either that or I'm out.", he says while typing in his number._

_"Thanks for the cigarette", he says before throwing it into the dustbin and disappearing inside the building._

_"Interesting", Zayn mumbles and sees Liam walking towards him, hair wet and bag thrown over a shoulder._

_"And finished snogging your girlfriends?", he asks._

 

_It's kind of complicated between those two.  
_

 

_"Shut up, Malik", Liam says and slams him into the wall, snogging him senseless.  
_

_Just five minutes later, Zayn texts Ed. 'Tommo's in. He's got one condition: Harry has to do the interviewing.'_

 

 

Harry had been so confused to why Louis wanted exactly him to interview him. He hadn't been nice at all to him in their conversation. Really weird.

Meanwhile, Liam had just laughed when Louis had told him his condition.

"That kid's a bit awkward, not to be mean. Daniel just said that he talks shit when interviewing people. It's weird sometimes, apparently. That's why he doesn't interview people"

"Mhm, I don't know about that. He seemed pretty confident if you ask me."

"Let's see, I guess", Louis says with a sigh. It's getting cold, slowly, but Louis knows that it's time to sort through his closet, it's already September.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Hi", Harry says and sits down in front of Louis Tomlinson.

"Hello, lad", Louis says and sweeps his hair away.

"So, first of all, this conversation is going to be recorded. Is that a problem for you? You'll see the end product and can still have a say in it, like, if you want us to rephrase or delete something.

"It's cool with me."

Harry exhales. "Perfect. I'm just going to start the audio."

"Hold on"

"What?", Harry asks.

"If I don't want to answer, what do I say?"

"Just say that you don't want to talk about it. Or make a certain hand gesture. Whatever you want. The audio gets deleted once we have written the script. Do you want that?"

"Nah, whatever. Do you mind if I smoke?"

Harry doesn't want him to smoke but nods anyway.

He starts the audio to distract himself from watching Louis' lips wrapping around the cigarette.

"Hello", he says and feels his nerves going wild.

"Good evening", Louis says in a fake-mature voice.

"It's four pm. on the twentieth of September, Styles talking. Please introduce yourself with your full name", Harry says, brushing a lock behind his ear.

"I didn't know you all took this so seriously. I would've worn a tie if I had known.", Louis blows the smoke out.

Harry amsusedly rolls his eyes, so Louis answers "Louis William Tomlinson, age almost 19"

"When's your birthday?"

"On Christmas Eve"

"Oh, really? Isn't that like, awesome?"

Louis smirks and shakes his head.

"Nah, cause it gives everyone a reason to only give me a present and call it a "Christmas/Birthday present. Doesn't work anymore like that"

Harry laughs at that.

"Alright. Let's get serious. Tea or coffee?"

"Tea, obviously. Who do you think I am?"

"Wouldn't have taken you for that kind of guy."

"I only drink coffee when I need it to get me brain goin'"

"Okay. Listen", Harry says the, because god damn, he has to be serious right now!

"You might be wondering because we are doing this"

Louis shrugs his shoulders. He knows, that little shit.

"Many students want to know more about our popular football-captain. You're very known at this school. Like, you even have one or three fan pages on Instagram."

Louis laughs at that. "I do? That's adorable." He honestly scrunches up his nose. The fuck is that cute shit.

"Ehm, that's why...why we wanted to give people that might be interested in you a little look in your life. If you'd allow."

"Shoot the questions, Curly. I'm ready."

Perplex, Harry asks the first question.

They talk about Louis' family in Doncaster, how he started playing footie and his love in kids and dogs. Louis finds out that Niall and Harry know each other because Harry sometimes babysits his brother Theo since two years ago. Niall probably hadn't told Louis, because he thought that Harry might wouldn't want him to say. Both didn't know that Harry babysat his nephew until, like, a few months ago.

A while after, many laughs and a few shy chuckles, Harry suddenly asks.

"So, sleeping with socks on or nah?"

"What? How is that necessary?", Louis laughs out loud. Maybe it's more funny, because they've been joking around the whole time.

"I mean, it's not. I just wanted to know, because it says something about your personality. People that wear socks might be a bit more uptight and those who, ehm, won't, are a little bit more carefree. I read that in a magazine once, because apparently-"

"Liam was right. What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews", Louis says with a sputtering laugh. When he looks up, the cute kid with curly hair and light blush on his cheeks isn't smiling at him anymore. Oh boy.

Louis obviously didn't mean it in a bad way. But simply who would just ask something like that? I mean, they have been joking around a tiny bit, but still. Can't Louis just make a funny observation?

  
"Okay, ehm, next question", Harry says, but smile faded.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sends Ed the audio and goes to sleep. When he wakes up, it's dark outside and he's got like 13 missed calls.

_Are you okay?_

_Wtf, you got along so well!!_

_What went wrong, why are you so cold at the end? You didn't even say bye_

_Call me H!_

 

Harry sighs and texts him back.

_I'm good, teddy_

 

He then sees the clock and it's already three am. Oops.

He gets ready and works a bit on his photography portfolio, before falling right back to sleep.

When Zayn comes home at 5 am after meeting Liam, he doesn't say a word and just carries Harry into his room.

Then he goes into his own room and looks at his phone.

 _'I just can't'_ Liam had sent. Zayn throws his beanie against the wall. Why had he just spent 5 hours kissing and talking to him? For what?

' _Then don't fucking kiss or touch me like you can. Who do you think you are? U honestly think I'll play that game?'_

Then he strips, jumps into his bed and the room becomes dark.

 

_Zayn is a cool dude. He is. Growing up with only sisters was never a problem for him because the school had taught him that boys either had to be good friends or lovers because as brothers they mostly sucked._

 

_He usually sits in the last row of the tribune and watches the footballers do their sporty thingys so that he could have some body-positions to draw a bit. Being in the art class really is all he ever wanted. While his sister wants to be a fashion designer, he is more interested in finding out which perspective and colour on an object or person would make it the most authentic and meaningful. That's actually how he met Harry._

_While drawing a few kids at lunch break, he noticed a tall lanky figure scribbling down into a leather notebook. He simply walked over._

_"Mind if I sit down?"_

_Green eyes meet his brown a smile is what he had seen next._

_"Sure."_

_They talked about what they were interested in, Harry in poetry and Zayn in art and how those things combined would probably be "cool as duck" (Harry doesn't swear so they settled on that). The next semester, they already shared a dorm room._

_The thing about this school is that it also a boarding school. Which means that people actually can but don't have to live there. Louis, Harry and Zayn live there, for example, because it's too far from home to drive there every single day. They all chose that school not for its distance, but for its possibilities and great opportunities and also great range of subjects. It's a good school._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sends Louis the finished script a week later. Louis is shocked to see that almost none of their funny banter is in it. It would've made the interview perfect, but now it just seems boring, read off and staged.

"Ed? Is that your name"

The red-haired Ginger looks at the brown-haired boy with tight red pants and blue white-striped shirt. For 19 years, he has a bit of a stubble going on, which makes him look more mature despite his small height and baby face.

 

"It is. Can I help you somehow?", he says. Anne stills next to him, too shocked to understand that Louis Tomlinson is sitting next to them in the library.

Louis starts "Look. I might have said something wrong during that Interview with Styles. He sent me the script and can I be honest? It's...not so good. It seems super read off and just...not like me. Is there a possibility to change it a bit?"

Ed's finger still on his keyboard.

 

"I mean, sure, if that's what you want. I hope you and him can sort it out again, though"

'As if that's going to happen. We're probably never going to see each other again, let alone talk to each other. Sad though, he was kinda cute.' Louis thinks.

On that same day, he goes on a date with Eleanor, a girl in his French course.

It's a nice date, kind of like most of his dates go, expect that they change their facebook status into 'in a relationship' after a week.

 

He doesn't see Curly until the end of September while talking to Eleanor on one of the benches.

 

Louis is just making a few jokes here and there, Eleanor laughs confusedly or grins.

Harry passes them before he remembers something.

"Hey, Eleanor", he asks hesitantly, but the girl immediately jumps off and hugs Harry.

"There is my favourite boy!", she says while hugging the life out of Harry.

"Here I am. Listen, you forgot your jacket in Classroom 302. I just brought it to the porter. I just knew that it was yours because Sophia told me that you lost yours in Math class"

"You're an angel! Thanks" She stops and looks at Louis.

"Hey, have you met Louis yet?", she asks.

"We've met briefly", Harry says and Louis cocks an eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend since...Friday, right?"

Now it's Harry's turn to cock an eyebrow. Wow.

"Congratulation, guys. I gotta go, though. I'll see you later", the younger boy says and leaves.

Louis kind of dislikes how Harry seemed a lot more unsure. He suddenly realises something.

"Hold on. El, I'll see you later", he says and runs after Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He catches him in the hallway on the second floor near the chemistry rooms and gently pushes him against the wall, keeping his distance.

"Listen." He notices the somehow a bit scared face expression and rapid breathing and takes Harry's hand in his.

"I'm sorry about that phrase. You don't talk shit in Interviews, I enjoyed it. I talk shit in Interviews as well, it was just meant as a joke, I thought we were being funny.", he rambles.

His hand slips down to grab his elbow. His mum had always told him that grabbing the elbow could do nothing wrong. He suddenly remembers very distantly how he had already done that with Harry, but he can't quite remember when.

"Two years ago, I transferred here. As soon as I walked through the doors, I tripped and you grabbed my elbow.", Harry seems to have read his mind.

'Soulmate shit' is running around his mind. Read it Curly, read it. Wait, what?

"It's fine. I'm sorry for overreacting, I may be a bit sensitive. I just..."

"You just..?"

"Nothing, not important", Harry almost whispers and suddenly seems so small. Like Louis could fit him in his pocket. His cheeks are red, just like two years ago. Louis can remember it. He had looked for that cute boy with red cheeks and white scarf but had forgotten him soon enough. Incredible, how much the boy had grown.

  
"You started something. Please finish it, I wanna hear it", Louis says and steps closer, inspecting the thin purple sweater, black skinny jeans (tight as hell?) and pink-painted fingernails. He even could see a little lipgloss on the boy's lips, if he didn't mistake.

"It's just. I don't really talk that much, ehm, like, ever. At my old school, I was a bit known as the weird kid because of ...I don't know. I mean, it's a lot better now. I've improved and people like me and stuff. It wasn't...always that comfortable."

"I would have never meant it like that, Curly", Louis says and Harry blushes. Louis likes that. He likes it a lot.

"I sent you a request on Instagram the day we met."

"Oh no", damn it, Louis had probably just mindlessly denied or not even seen it. What the hell?

Harry chuckles and leans his head against the wall, looking above Louis. "Who would've thought that you'd ever talk to me again"

Louis smiles softly and his hand disappear behind Harry's back to push him closer and embrace him in his arms.

"I thought you were an asshole when I saw you in front of the locker rooms. Thank god you aren't like I had feared"

Louis laughs into Harry's shoulder, before stepping back.

  
"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you. That would've been shit.", Louis says, not responding to Harry's last statement.

Louis may has to decline many love interests, but he actually hates hurting people. The curly-haired boy could have been suicidal and Louis telling him he's talking shit...I mean, in the end, Louis had apologized and could go back to his dorm room with nothing to worry about.

"So, tell me what your name is. Please", Louis says. It's been annoying not being able to connect that cute face with a name.

"Guess"

"I don't know. Something soft like Sweetcheeks or Tom."

Harry laughs and replies "I'm Harry"

Louis grins. "Why are you introducing yourself like that?"

"I'm seventeen years old.", Harry continues and Louis' eyes crinkle.

"What else can you tell me about you, Harold?"

"Harry. Ehm. Like, I used to work in a bakery."

"Uh, interesting. What song are you going to sing to us today?", Louis jokes as if they were in an episode of the X Factor.

"Let me think. How about The Fray?"  
"Holy shit, I love that band!", Louis almost shouts and a few heads at the end of the hallway turn their way.

 They talk a bit about their favourite bands and singers and both realise how their favourite style of music really is almost the same.

When Harry's phone beeps, he makes a face and says "I really have to keep going now, but good that we sorted it out. I'll see you around?"

"Sure thing, Harold. See ya", he says and Harry walks away. Louis stays, looking at him and then realizing that he had just stood up Eleanor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 The next weeks are especially stressful, but Harry and Louis still have time to have little small talks. He sometimes brings Louis a warm tea when passing the football field and Niall a chocolate frappuccino. It always makes Louis' day and he says his 'good day and thanks, Harold' with an exhausted but also fond smile.

Louis manages to survive his classes, find time for friends and his girlfriend and also face-time his family. He loves seeing the faces of the people he loves most when he lays in bed after a long and stressful day.

 

On the first day of October, he and Harry meet up in the library to study a bit since Niall, Liam and Zayn are nowhere to be found. They joke around, type into their laptops and then Louis learns over to Harry.

"What's that?"

"My photography Portfolio. It's due the day after tomorrow. I know, it sucks. It's about sexuality, though. I really like that I get to capture people that are passionate and open about who and how they love. It's inspiring to many people that can't express or admit it." He looks into Louis' eyes. Said boy just shrugs his shoulder.

"I dunno. I mean. I don't know. I'm dating a girl right now, but I've been attracted more to boys, I think. I think that she's the only girl I would date here because I'm really more into guys, I guess."

"Oh, really? Didn't know that."

Louis exhales.

"You?"

"Oh, I'm through and through gay. I've had some girlfriends, but that just made me realise that I've always been more interested in boys."

Louis is a bit surprised and doesn't know why. "You paint your fingernails and put on lipgloss. I'm curious to know why. I swear, I'm just curious, you don't have-"

"It's fine.", Harry's smile is soft and gentle, dimple popping and Louis wants to peek it.

"I can't really explain. I've tried to find what makes me the most comfortable with myself. I don't like that I have to be that kind of manly and stuff, because, like, that's not me, you know? That won't make me comfortable, because I don't define being manly on just those irrelevant things."

"How do you define masculinity?", Louis leans his head on the back of his hand and stares at Harry.

"Being polite. Being nice to every girl and treating her how she deserves. Same for guys. Simply, being nice and not making anyone feel uncomfortable. I don't know. Respectful. Treating people with kindness. That's it. I want every guy to treat every single person with kindness, no matter what. But women should do that too, obviously."

"Wow. You're really inspiring, do you know that?"

Harry blushes and looks down, face not being visible anymore because of that mop of curls. Louis chuckles and ruffles his hair, before squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks", the small, fragile-seeming boy almost whispers. Louis wants to wrap him into a blanket and feed him with a bottle of milk. Give him a kiss on the cheek. Tuck him into bed. Lay down next to him and cuddle- okay, hold on. _What is happening, again?_

Louis is still staring at Harry who had already noticed that Louis had gotten silent. It only increases the blush.

"Don't think less of what you are. You're pretty amazing, Curly."

Then he stands up to pack his bag.

"We're already leaving?"

"I gotta, Eleanor and I wanted to meet up to go eat something. Sorry, but I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Sure. Bye, Louis!"

"It's Lou for you, Harold.", he sends a last honest smile in his direction and leaves the library, wishing he still had some time with the curly-haired bloke. What he feels right now is a lot and he is lost in a sea of emotions and it's so confusing. Damn it.

He's suddenly trapped so much in his mind that he neither sees Harry's smile fading nor hears his head slamming onto the keyboard of his laptop.

 

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 1**

 


	2. What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis both don't really know how to deal with their mixed feelings, Louis' girlfriend and Harry's asthma

 

"Hey, I've heard that you're Louis Tomlinson's friend. Is that true?", a girl asks Harry, just when he's trying to study maths. Awesome.

This has been happening the last week thoroughly.

"I mean, kinda?", he always answered and was immediately overloaded by messages that he had to tell Louis.

This time is a bit different, though.

"Ehm, listen. This might sound weird, but I'm not brave enough to talk to him, but I just wanted to thank him for what he has done for me."

Harry raises his eyebrows. Does Louis know this girl?

She has blond, long hair and seems to almost be invisible with how white her skin is.

"You know him?"

"No, but I've been watching him play football on the field. He's really inspiring and somehow...I don't know. It's just that I haven't been comfortable with myself lately and his persona just made me laugh. He's witty and sarcastic in class. I just wanted him to know that he's really helped me without even knowing it."

"I think that he'd be really speechless if you'd tell him. I can go with you if you want me to."

The girl blushes.

Harry smiles and the girl nods eventually.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry has asthma.

When he was younger, he had some issues with that. Thorough school, it had been an important topic, but he hadn't had one asthma attack for years.

On Friday, when Louis had left to meet Eleanor, Harry had suddenly felt the familiar pressure in his chest. He immediately felt the urge to crawl himself into a ball and the pain made him slam his head onto his keyboard to decrease the pain in his chest, funnily. It wasn't a bad attack, but it was a really uncomfortable feeling and Harry was shocked that it had happened again after so many years. He had gotten his inhaler, which he had abandoned in his closet, and now wore it in his backpack.

Who knows? Maybe it was going to happen again- and even worse than before.

 

"Mum?"

"My baby!"

"Mum, stop", Harry blushes but can't help but smile.

"How are you? Is everything going alright?", Anne asks.

"It's all good, but I have to tell you something really quick. It's nothing bad, but yeah. Recently, I've felt a weird pressure in my chest again."

It's quiet for five seconds, to be exact.

"Oh, you sure? You have your inhaler with you, don't you? Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I am, mum. My inhaler is right here, don't worry. It's all good", Harry says.

"Oh, Harry. Do you want to come home for a while?"

"I told you, I'll come home for a week at the end of October, you know that"

"I do, sweetheart. I just miss you"

"I miss you too. Love you, I'll call you soon, yeah?", Harry says.

They say their good-byes and Harry leans back once he has hung up.

 

"I think it has something to do with Louis. Do you?", Zayn says next to him.

They are sitting in the last row of the tribunes next to the field, watching Louis, Niall and a few other plays 'do their thing'. It's cold a bit and they're all wearing a thin long-sleeve shirt, as well as knee-length shorts, not to forget the long socks.

"I thought about that too. It's weird because it's okay right now. I don't want more, he doesn't as well. But something's off."

"Maybe your heart knows something your brain doesn't"

"Zayn, I've properly known him for, like, a week and a half. We talk here and there. It's nothing serious."

"I don't think so. He buys you lunch and you buy him tea. He burrows you beanies and head-scarfs and you burrow him sweaters and that jean-jacket you love so much. Yesterday, when we were in the newspaper-editor-room he called you up because he felt weird and you honestly went and made him soup."

"He felt sick! What should I have done?", Harry defends himself but feels his cheeks burning.

Yeah, they get along somehow. With Louis' good reputation, Harry has apparently gotten a few fans as well, but mostly jealous haters. Sometimes, when Harry studies wherever, Louis sits down next to him and just leans his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry knows that Louis has a busy schedule and probably is exhausted as hell, so he doesn't say anything, except for that he can always talk to him about anything. Louis just smiles and pinches his cheek, like he doesn't believe it.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just making an observation. Maybe it has to do with your busy schedule?"

"The classes are going alright, so that can't be it. It's probably nothing anyway."

Zayn doesn't seem sure about that but just keeps sketching Alex's hands.

When the footballers are done with whatever they were doing, Harry gets up to say bye to Louis but sees that Eleanor was once again more quickly than Harry. She goes to him, offers him a cup of something which Louis surprisingly denies. He hugs her, shortly kisses her and points to the exit of the sports centre in which the locker rooms are. He's probably telling her to wait for him to dress up. They are probably going to eat somewhere. Louis is probably going to ditch his and Harry's lunch-break that he had promised Harry to meet him at.

 

The pressure in his chest is back.

He completely ignores it and despite his raising heartbeat, he turns around and leaves.

Zayn stays. He's waiting for Liam to come and meet him. Again. He can't find a way to distance himself from this toxic thing they have going on. He can't find the strength to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One day, the asthma attack comes back.

Louis had promised Harry that they'd meet up to discuss Louis' birthday party.

When Harry arrived at the location, Louis isn't there.

Louis might be a bit late because he has to shower after practice.

He waits ten minutes more.

He might have had to talk to a few people. Maybe someone wanted to talk to him.

He waits another twenty minutes.

A football player passes and tells Harry that Eleanor waited for Louis to finish playing, that they talked and that he probably just needs another ten minutes.

The thing is. Harry is a sensitive person. The last two years, he didn't have any issues with anyone so there was never something to worry about.

Obviously, he cared for his friend Louis.

Being ditched over and over again definitely wasn't healthy for his heart, especially when it's a person that's very fucking important to him.

After one whole hour, Harry stands up from his place on the bench. The food he had brought along had gotten cold so he throws it away.

He runs a hand through his hair.

This was the fourth time this week that he had forgotten about Harry. Harry had barely talked to Louis for the last two weeks. October seemed to end a lot worse than he had begun.

 

Harry notices his breathing picking up. When it's clear that he's close to having an asthma attack, he tries to slow his breathing, but that just makes it worse. The feeling of not having air to breathe feels like not being able to come out of the water once you jumped in it. As if you were drowning.

He desperately tries to open his backpack, but his shaking hands let it fall down to grip his throat instead. His pulse is rising, his heart feels like jumping out of his chest and his eyelids flutter down. He feels hot tears streaming down his face because of the pain and his knees feel wobbly. He feels like falling down.

Just when his knees give up, two arms circle his waist and slowly let him lay down on the floor.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?", he distantly hears someone shout in a strong accent. He immediately recognizes him. Louis came back to him. Harry's face must be tomato- red by know. He tries to sit up to get more air and quickly points at his backpack, coughing and whimpering painfully. Louis frantically searches through it and Harry thinks that he can't possibly know what he's searching for.

When he finds his inhaler, he immediately sits down next to Harry and holds it against Harry's mouth, his other hand gripping Harry's jaw to hold him in place.

Suddenly, air fills his lungs and Harry immediately takes a huge breath, feeling numb. Louis keeps gripping his jaw and rubbing Harry's back to calm him down, a frustrated expression on his face. Thank god they had picked a place to meet up where almost no one ever was. Lucky.

After Harry feels like he's okay again, his still-shaking hands grip Louis' on the inhaler and he pulls it away. Harry's body gives up and Louis' hand on his back immediately pushes when his back gives out.

"Oh, my Hazza", Louis whispers, overcome by emotions, and lets Harry lay down again, hand protectively behind his head, massaging it.

Harry tries to calm his breathing, the pain in his chest slowly going away.

 

_Wow. That hadn't happened for a long time. Harry had forgotten how much it hurt._

 

Harry opens his eyes and looks into two hurt blue eyes. Louis is hovering above him, not daring to touch him. When another tear escapes Harry's eyes, Louis' thumb brushes it away and that just breaks the dam.

Louis somehow sits Harry up again and hugs him to his chest while standing on his knees, so that he can rest his head on top of Harry's, his tears soaking through the older boy's sweater while he keeps massages his scalp.

  
"Sorry", Harry mumbles after a while and leans back. He hasn't felt this exhausted for a while now.

"Hey", Louis soft voice makes Harry want to cry again. So overwhelmed by everything right now is what he feels.

"None of that, okay? You don't have to explain anything. I'll take you to your dorm room. Can you stand up?"

 

It takes a few minutes, but all Harry remembers the next day about the following minutes is the soft material of Louis' sweater on his cheek, the moving muscles under his arms around his belly and his firm grip on the undersides of his thighs, as well as the wonderful smell of his feathery hair. Kinda peachy.

 

When Louis reaches Harry's dorm room which number he only knows because of Niall's never- closing mouth, Zayn opens the room.

"Harry had an asthma attack"

"What the hell?", Zayn lets Louis enter and shows him the way into Harry's bedroom that Louis doesn't spare a glance at.

Louis gently lets him down on the big bed and pulls off his shoes, socks and sweater so that Harry lays there in skinny-jeans and shirt.

Louis is just about to pull off Harry's pants when Zayn grips his arm and says "I'll do that. Please sit down in the kitchen for a second." Louis reluctantly leaves and tells Zay to please tuck him in good and make sure that his inhaler is there and his head is laying correctly. He also brings a glass of water for when Harry wakes up.

 

"Listen", Zayn says later when they are sitting in the kitchen, Zayn on a stool and Louis on one of the counters.

"I take it that you didn't know about his asthma."

"I didn't, but he pointed at the backpack so I figured it had to be asthma. My aunt has it."

"I said listen, not talk."

Louis rolls his eyes but nods anyway.

"You had agreed to meet up today, so why does Harry texts me that he's waiting for you already for about half an hour."

"I completely forgot, Eleanor-"

"There we go. That familiar name again. Eleanor this, Eleanor that. Look, he hadn't had one asthma attack in two years."

Louis becomes oddly quiet, staring at the oven.

"You've been ditching him for two weeks now and I've had enough of him coming here every evening, looking sad just because you **again** forgot about his existence."

"I never-"

"Cut the shit, Louis. You either want him in your life or you don't. Don't string him along if you're not going to put any effort into your friendship or whatever is going on. Just don't. Are we clear, captain football? When I hear about you hurting him again, you'll have a big problem with me, you can bet on that."

Louis nods and sighs at the same time. Zayn's facial expression turns a bit softer.

"He's my best friend. You'd do anything as well to protect Niall. It's bad for Harry's health. Simply as that. He's sensitive, but I love him for that because you will never find a person that will appreciate every little gesture as much as he would."

"I know", Louis says easily.

"If you know so well, then why aren't you giving him those little gestures to appreciate?"

 

 

Louis thinks about that the rest of the week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sits in geography class when he finds out that Louis broke up with Eleanor. Sophia and Danielle in the row in front of him keep whispering about how Eleanor cried in the toilets, saying that Louis said how he just didn't feel like ' _they were compatible enough'_. 

In one and a half weeks, it's already November and Harry fears to talk to him.

 

It's incredible how good and fast Louis reacted to him not being able to breathe.

 

Harry has always dreamed of having a boyfriend which understood the downsides of having asthma and could 'handle' him properly, and to be honest, Louis had treated him better than he could have ever imagined being treated by someone else than his mother.

He can't exactly recall standing up, jumping onto Louis' back and landing in his bed, but he definitely remembers how Louis' hands strongly gripped his thighs- thoughts that make his face flush.

Zayn had told him what had happened and Harry felt like he could vomit afterwards. He remembers Louis pressing his fingertips into Harry's jaw while 'feeding' him his inhaler. Wow.

Thinking about it had been so overwhelming, but not in a bad way. His heart fluttered, something he had never felt before.

 

Now, when he walks over the campus, he feels a set of eyes on him. He looks around, but can't find someone that's staring back at him. When he enters the building and rounds a corner, he crashes into -who else?- Louis. Great. "Oops", slips out of Harry's mouth, while Louis simply says "Hi" and starts pulling him along by his hand.

 

Harry wants to ask what's wrong, but he's too interested to find out what Louis has to say. Also, the firm grip of Louis' hand that is almost disappearing in Harry's feels kinda awesome.

 

They enter the library and Louis walks straight into the row of ' German Physics-section' to gently pushes Harry against one row with one hand while leaning onto the other row in front of him. Harry squirms under the stare Louis is sending him and then Louis just does it.

His hand slips around Harry's body and pushes him right against his. His arms circulate his body and press Harry impossibly closer, who immediately reacts by wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and nuzzling his head into the space between Louis' cheek and shoulder which feels like it was made for him.

They both stand there, trying to press closer. "Sorry", Louis mumbles into Harry's neck and Harry pulls back.

"I was an asshole. I'm sorry. I can't believe that I ditched you so often."

Harry doesn't how to respond to that and Louis sees that.

"Don't say anything, Hazza", he says and _since when does Louis_ call _him like that?_

"I'll make it up to you though, I promise"

And he does.

 

When he finishes practice every day (in the sports centre though, because it's already too cold out on the field), he comes to see Harry in his new favourite place in the library. He kisses Harry's temple and receives a shy dimpling grin which immediately makes his day. His hair is mostly still wet and Harry ruffles it. Louis then sets down hot chocolate in front of Harry and plays with his curls. He then shortly talks to whoever Harry is with. So, Ed, Nick, Anne, Sophie, surprisingly Liam and never Zayn, simply because Zayn doesn't go to the library.

Before he leaves again, not before receiving a little kiss on the cheek by a boy with red cheeks and curly hair and maybe Louis feels a lot better than he has before.

 

When they find time to talk, they talk the whole time.

Louis is sarcastic and funny and Harry never laughs more than when talking to him. One time he misses him so much that he just goes over and knocks on the door.

 

Louis in just his boxers and glasses on his nose opens and Harry's eyes widen. Without explanation, Louis smirks and lets the poor boy in.

He does put on a shirt and they spend the night cuddling on the couch and watching 'Friends'.

When Liam comes to his dorm room, he sees both guys sleeping on the couch, Louis pressed against Harry's back. He closes the door again and looks back.

Zayn and Finn just reach Finn's door, talking, which is surprisingly close to Louis and Liams.

When Zayn sees Liam, he says his good-bye to Finn and intends on walking to his own door. Liam follows.

 

"Leave"

"Hold on, Zayn"

"No, you stay outside"

"I was a fool"

Zayn stills his movement of closing the door.

"I admit it. I do. I just don't feel comfortable enough to admit it to everyone. I can't"

"Louis can admit his connection to Harry"  
"Louis is not me!", Liam says, frustrated.

"All I wanna do", he continues.

"Is to be with you, to kiss you, talk to you and all that belongs to it. But you have to accept that I can't come out right now. I'm sorry. I'll work on it, though."

Zayn steps outside and leaves the door open.

"I never forced you to 'come out'. I wanted you to decide because I don't want an open relationship. it's either me or faking it with the girls. You can be closeted and still be in a relationship, but if you go off and snog someone else, it's still cheating regardless of if you are closeted or not"

"I know, I just-"

"Obviously you don't when we are having this conversation."

Liam smiles. "You read me too well, don't you."

Zayn's smile seems pained and Liam leans forward to carefully peck his lips.

"I choose you. Not the girls. Not faking being straight. But I will need time, okay?"

Zayn nods.

Later, when they lay in bed and Liam throws away the condom before opening the window and laying back next to Zayn, he says "Guess what"

Zayn turns around to face him. "You have enough strength for a third round?"

"No, not that", Liam chuckles and puts his chin on Zayn's naked shoulder.

 

"Harry and Louis were sleeping on our couch. When do you think they will get together?"

 

"I don't know, but tomorrow the holidays start and every boarding-school-student will leave to get home. They will meet in a week, so I'll say about three weeks."

"You got all it all figured out, huh? Smart boy, you are", Liam says and sits up.

"You hungry? I'll make us something", he continues.

"Go the fuck to sleep"

"I'll fuck you against the counter"

"Race you to the kitchen", Zayn says and throws the covers off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_November is wonderful._

 

"Wake the fuck up!"

 

_Okay, November is ...kinda wonderful?_

 

"Harreh!"

 

_Okay, send help, please._

 

Suddenly, someone's weight is on him.

 

"I missed you little shit and you just don't respond. Hazza!!"

 

"Boo bear", Harry brings out, scratchy and raw.

He's still hungover from that party at his old friend's house Ben in Cheshire and from that party, he drove here all by himself thanks to the train just with a single suitcase. One word. Exhausted. But like a Happy-exhausted. It had been wonderful seeing his family and friends and cat.

 

The cat was necessary to mention here.

 

  
"You need water, little party-goer?", he immediately gets teased.

Ten minutes later, both sit on his bed and talk about their last week.

Apparently, Louis mum had just gotten pregnant.

 

"Wow, how incredible", Harry mumbles and tells about how his ex had tried to get back together with him.

Louis spits his water over his own knees.

"What?!"

"Boo, don't be stupid. I said no, clearly! I am still..."

 

"Still...?"

 

"Still super hungry. Make me food!", he says and with a burning blush, he throws a pillow in Louis' direction.

Louis just pulls at Harry's foot and starts tickling him.

 

"Stop, stop! I surrender, I surrender! You win, stop, omg, I'll die!", he sputters out between laughs and finally, Louis stops.

He lets himself fall onto Harry and rests his head above Harry's heart which immediately starts beating faster.

 

Louis smiles.

 

Later, they do get up and make themselves some food. Louis then meets up with Eleanor, because there's still some unfinished business that they have to go through. While he tells Harry that, his hand is laying on Harry's thigh, warm and gentle.

The rest of November happens in a haze. Louis and Harry get closer and Harry doesn't have another bad asthma attack, but for safety measures, he leaves it in his bag.

Louis' birthday is coming closer and closer and Harry has no idea as what to get him for a birthday present. Many friends and just people, in general, ask Harry the same. He always gives them a good answer. But for himself- he has no idea. They have been inseparable the last month and growing close.

 

 _One time, Louis had fallen over during football practice and injured his foot, Harry was the first person he called to_ c _ome to see him without any particular reason. Harry had ditched a friend to see if Louis was alright or just being a little bitch._

 

  _Another_ _time, Louis had honestly punched a tree so hard, but he won't tell Harry why to this day._

 

_Louis had wanted to go home after a study session with a few mates when hearing how 'gay' Harry was. He stopped Stan from going and signalled him to listen._

" _I can't believe that someone even likes him. Let alone the fucking football captain"_

_"I mean, yeah, he could do better"_

_"We should tell Harry. He deserves to know that he can't make straight people gay._ Unbelievable _. "_

_Louis was furious._

_After sassing them out and throwing insults at the two guys, he punched a tree out of frustration._

 

_When Harry opened the door to answer Louis, one glance at his hand almost sent him into an asthma attack._

_"What the fuck? What happened? Are you okay? Is it broken?"_

_Louis just laughed._

 

_"Louis!"_

 

_"I'm good, it just bleeds and hurts a bit. All good, hun", he says and brushes Harry's cheek with his non-hurt hand. Harry grabs said hand and shoves him into the bathroom._

_He cleans the wound and puts a bandage around Louis' hand, not before giving it a sweet kiss, green wide eyes looking into Louis' blue ones._

_Louis had stared at Harry._

 

_The urge to kiss the little boy (Harry may be taller, but he definitely will always be Louis' little boy, that's for sure) had never been so strong._

 

_And the urge to wreck him. But Louis would save that for later._

 

What started to blossom between Louis and Harry was more than just best-friend thing. It was different.

 

Because he wanted to put Harry into his pocket, keep him warm and shower him with love.

 

On the other side, he felt a certain dominance as if he wanted to be rough and do dirty things that cute boy. Louis couldn't recognize himself anymore, never having thought about someone like that

 

_Louis can remember when he first wanked to Harry._

_One day, Louis had accidentally spilt some juice on Harry's sweater while they studied in Louis' kitchen and you can imagine what happened next. As soon as Harry had taken off his shirt, Louis' pants felt a lot tighter than before, just from seeing a boy trying to pull his sweater off (and failing miserably)._

_When Harry had left that day, Louis' hand had been at his cock faster than ever before. He came to the thought of Harry's tattoos, his visible but not too visible abs (Harry had told him that he sometimes went to the gym of their boarding school) and curls that became messy because of pulling off the sw- you know, what I mean._

_He remembers just laying there and thinking about him doing certain things to him and Harry's tongue darting out like it fucking always does (when they eat, for example, it's fucking weird and distracts Louis) or him clenching his biceps._

_That moment he knew that he had fucked up._

 

_He could never look into Harry's eyes the same way again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 Harry came to pick up Louis from his Football training.

When seeing Louis on the field inside (There was an outdoor and indoor field, because just why not), his mouth literally watered.

Who the fuck could pull off long socks, shorts and a fucking t-shirt?

 

_I think we have a winner._

 

_dingdingdingdingding, Louis the Tommo Tomlinson!_

 

_Now fuck me_

 

 Wait, what?

 

Louis found Harry in the little tribune next to the indoor field and waved shortly before concentrating on the ball again and passing- holy shit, these thighs are incredible. Harry wants those thighs to crush his head- wait, what the fuck Harry?

 

_Okay Harry, breathe._

 

_It was no secret that Louis was incredibly attractive. His blue eyes, brown feathery hair and long eyelashes had stolen half of the school and surely Harry's heart._

_Only a few people had the luck to call themselves his friends_.

 

When Louis leaves the locker room, Harry immediately runs his hands through Louis' wet hair and ruins it.

"Harreh!", Louis shouts and softly pushes him off.

 

He's just wearing a different pair of shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt that shows off his curves.

Breathe, Harry.

 

"So what are you thinking about?", Louis asks and waves a few teammates good-bye.

Niall comes up to them and tells them how he has to leave to get home but still wishes them a good day.

"How difficult Maths is"

"It's really not, Harold. What don't you understand?"

"Of course you get it, you're older!"

"Now, that's not really a valid excuse, is it?", Louis says, accent strong.

"Duh, yes it is."

"It's not"

"It is"

"Don't misbehave, young Harold, or I might need to punish you for not being respectful to the elderly."

A shiver runs down Harry's back and he hopes Louis doesn't notice it.

"Oh, really?", he asks and plays along

"Sure", Louis replies as if he just didn't do a sexual innuendo.

"What did you have in mind, then?", Harry finds the strength to ask, warm heat pooling in his lower body.

Louis turns his head to look at him and slowly stops walking.

Harry walks a few steps and then stops as well.

 

 

"I don't think that you'd be ready for that, young Harold", is all Louis says and eventually passes Harry.

The younger boy needs a minute to comprehend but follows Louis anyway.

 

 

At least he knows what to get Louis for his birthday.

 

 

**End of Chapter 2**

 

 

 


	3. What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry finally get to know each other the way they want to.
> 
> If you know what I mean.

 

"Come on, Harry!! Pleaaase tell me"

"Nope"

"Haha, nice try Tommo", Niall says while eating his stupid fries while having a stupid smile on his face.

Louis hates it.

Liam just chuckles and sends Zayn a shy smile, who just rolls his eyes, but sends a smile back anyway.

 

"Louis, a birthday surprise present is unsurprisingly...a surprise!"

"But I hate surprises! I would tell you too"

"I wouldn't wanna know, Lou. It's supposed to be a secret, duh", Harry says and fondly shakes his head. He gives Louis a little kiss on the forehead and turns back to drinking his milkshake with a shot of that caramel sauce.

Louis definitely dislikes and also likes the way his cheeks looks like while he greedily sucks on the straw, tongue out (like always) and Louis has enough of that sexual tension that's _there._

 

_It has happened a few times._

_Recently, Harry has been going to the gym and the swimming pool (It's actually for the watersport-athletes, but people can use it in the evening for a good swim) a few times and Louis has had to calm himself down when watching Harry emerging from the pool, shorts hanging low and water dripping down his wet hair and sliding down his body, over the tattoos and disappearing where the hairs on his lower belly lead- hold on, Lou._

_"Do you wanna join?", Harry had asked, eyes big and sweet smile on his face._

_Louis had to remind himself that Harry was only 17, for god sakes!_

_And with 19 years, it was unbelievable what Louis wanted to do to the younger boy._

_"Ehm, sure? It's quite late, isn't it?"_

_"It's fine, the few lamps aren't so annoying since there isn't any light coming in from outside. Makes it kinda relaxing and doesn't hurt the eyes", Harry had explained and shivered a bit. Louis had told him to go back to the water so that he could change. Luckily, his swimshorts had been in his sports bag for whatever reason so he put them on and came back to see Harry already back in the water._

_Harry stopped doing whatever he was doing and just stared up at Louis. Louis could swear that he saw his eyes clouding and his mouth slowly opening._

_"Ehm, hi", he said and awkwardly moved his hands under water._

_Louis just grinned and jumped in with full force, water splattering and Harry shrieking._

_  
"What the hell!", Harry shouted amusingly and shoved water in Louis' direction, managing to hit him in the face._

_"Oi!", Louis accepted the challenge and started to chase him through the water, loud laughing echoing through the big hall. They were the only people there, probably because it was already late enough._

 

_"Got you, you little shithead", Louis finally whispered in Harry's ear from where he was plastered against his back and definitely noticed Harry going pliant under his touch. Harry wasn't even fighting to get out of his grip, just laying his head back and exhaling loudly._

_Louis' eyelids fluttered down and his grip around the younger boy became tighter, pulling a gasp out of Harry's mouth.  
_

_"Will you tell me now?", Harry whispered back from where his head was laying on Louis' shoulder._

_"What", Louis' voice sounded a lot deeper and kinda rough, what the hell was happening?_

_"I asked how you would punish me. Do you remember? Yesterday. You said I wasn't ready."_

_"Because you're definitely not", Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's neck, only feeling the taste of chlorine on his lips, which made Harry sigh dreamily._

_"How can you know that?"_

_" **I just do**. I would scare you away, probably", he chuckles_

_It was quiet for a minute, just the sound of water and their small breaths could have been heard._

 

_Then Harry honestly giggled._

_"You know what? I think you think that I'm a little, innocent church boy"_

_"Nah, that would be Niall"_

_"It wouldn't be me, that's for sure", Harry easily replied._

_That shut Louis up for a while._

 

_"You're pretty young"_

_"You are too?"_

_"I'll be leaving the next year to go to college."_

_"You'll get a scholarship easily"  
"Hopefully", Louis mumbles unsure._

_Harry turns around in Louis' grip._

_He grabs Louis' cheeks and looks him into the eyes._

_It's darker then usually in the swimming-hall, but Louis could see the colour of Harry's eyes as clear as if the sun was next to him, shining into Harry's face. It was always shining when Harry was looking at Louis, a big smile on his face._

_  
"You can do this. You're so clever, so smart, so pretty-" Louis snorts. "You'll get the best scholarship by the best college"_

_"And you?", Louis dares to whisper.  
_

_"I'll finish here and then follow you. I really look forward to studying psychology, you know that. Maybe I'll be able to visit the same college!"_

_Louis grins. "That's highly unlikely. What if I went to Brighton?"_

_"I dunno, maybe Brighton is a beautiful city! I've heard that it's famous for its huge beaches."_

_Louis smiles._

_"Let's not think too much about it", he says and hugs Harry._

 

_When they dry their bodies with their towels, Louis suddenly asks from where he's seated on the bench in the locker room._

_"Where did you get that tattoo from?"_

_Harry immediately looks at his hand and says "I can't change. A mother of a good friend did it. My mum grounded me for two weeks when she saw it", he chuckles.  
_

_"What does it mean, though?", Louis asks and rubs the towel through his hair._

_"When I was younger and had all those issues to express myself...I...I mean, I..."_

 

_Louis waits and doesn't pressure him to go on. That's something he had learned to do. Patience. Harry sometimes just needed a little time to form a phrase in his head. Sometimes, it's hard to talk about something that's been bothering him. Louis gets it. He has that too._

_Harry exhales._

 

_"Then I realised that I was gay and I thought 'not even loving correctly can you do' and my friend who later became my boyfriend for only a few weeks told me that that was something I just couldn't change but had to accept and learn to love. That kinda stuck with me. I can't change who I am. The only thing I **can do** is trying to love myself."_

_  
"That's beautiful, Harry"_

 

_"Thanks", he blushes and looks down. He does that a lot, Louis notices so he walks over and lifts his head. His thumb brushes Harry's cheek and Harry's eyes land on Louis' lip.  
_

_Harry is stunning. Green eyes that are staring into Louis', soft, milky white skin, boyish' look, so fucking young and beautiful and not to forget the curls that are framing his beautiful face and making Louis crazy with want to just run his hands through it and pull on them, hopefully making Harry moan in the process._

 

_"You're beautiful, Harry", Louis says and leans in._

 

_It's only a brush of lips, but Louis already feels overwhelmed and like he's going to explode.  
_

_Harry seems to agree because he starts gripping Louis' hips and pulls him closer._

_He whimpers against Louis' lips who starts to push Harry against the locker room door and crowds up against him._

 

_It's an unbelievable feeling, wow._

_Harry's lips taste like chlorine, but they are warm and soft and wet and gliding against Louis'._

_The kiss stays innocent and Louis only allows himself to gently bite Harry's lower lip, pulling a shy moan out of Harry, whose hands are roaming Louis' body as if it was made to be touched by him. Louis doesn't dare to touch the 17-year-old boy, keeps his hands on Harry's shoulders._

_After a while, Harry gets a bit greedy and tries to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding over Louis' closed mouth, trying to get him to open it. That's when Louis pulls away and makes Harry whine._

_"I can't", Louis says, eyes closed and hands gripping Harry's neck._

_"Why?"_  
  
_"If I would start touching you, I couldn't stop until I would have seen and touched it all"_

_"Then don't ", Harry whispers, eyes hooded and lips were swollen._

_"I don't want our first time to happen in a fucking locker room in the sports centre, get off, you church boy", Louis says and gently pushes Harry off, not before kissing him shortly one last time._

 

_Incredible._

_How is Louis ever going to sleep again, knowing that he could have all of that?_

_How?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"WHAT?", Gemma almost screams.

"Oh, Gemma! Come on, it's brilliant!"

"Harrybaby, it's a huge deal, don't you think?"

"It'll be worth it", Harry says, quite sure with himself.

"Aw, my boy is getting old", Gemma fake-cries and rubs her eyes.

"Stop that! I'm 17!"

"17? Nevermind, still a baby"

"Shut up"

"Nah"

"Gemma, I'll tell mum"

"Harry, why don't you tell me more about that 'Louis'? How can I approve such thing if I don't even know who the lucky boy is?", Gemma says and leans over, Harry watching her over his laptop-screen.

 

Harry grins happily instead of answering.

"Ahh, I see", Gemma says knowingly and Harry blushes.

 

"Stop! He's...ehm...I mean, pfff...he is just really nice, I guess. Funny. Small. Witty. Sarcastic. Just someone who's nice to me. He makes me feel nice on the inside. I dunno."

"You got any other adjective next to nice?"

"Beautiful. Smart. Smart-ass."

"Aww, my baby brother **is** getting old"

"I'll do it"

"Think of me"

"I'd rather die"

"Ouch"

"Love you"

"Love you too, see you soon"

"Bye", Harry says and Gemma disappears.

Harry sighs.

 

Jesus, that is going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "I am here for Niall, actually", Harry says and Louis' eyebrows furrow.

Niall surprisedly grins and laughs while accusingly pointing at Louis.

"He's finally got some good taste in blokes!"

"Shut your mouth, Neil", Louis says and hits Niall with his damp towel and _wow, he looks good today._

Black shirt with grey trousers, beard completely shaved today.

When he had kissed Harry, he had felt the rough stubble on his skin. It had felt good, though. Very good.

 

Louis actually looks a bit unsure so Harry wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek.

"I swear, it's nothing important"

"Then why can't you tell me?", Louis whispers.

"I'll tell you soon, I promise"

 

When Niall and Harry are alone, Harry decides to stay in front of the locker room since Niall doesn't live in one of the dorm rooms but has to go home. As already mentioned, this High school gives you the option of just normally going to school and then going home **or** going to school and then sleeping in a dorm room, going home for any holidays.

 

"I have to talk to you about something important. It's about Lou"

"Yeah, I figured as much"

Harry blushes.

"Are you blushing right now? You are just as gone for him as he for you, what the hell"

Harry just smiles and tells Niall about what he has thought about gifting Niall.

Niall's mouth opens so much that Harry could fit, like, two houses, three hotdogs and two Louis' in there.

"Are...wow. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Would it be stupid? You know Louis longer than I do."

"He'd die on the spot"

Harry's heart sinks.

"Harry! I meant it in a good way, you cute little frog!", Niall says and pinches Harry's cheek.

"Oh"

"I'm really happy for you. I've told him to ask you out...for like...months."

"Really?"

Niall smiles like he remembers something.

"You know what? A few years back, Louis told me about a boy he had met. He described him as a 'clumsy little boy with red cheeks and cute face' and said that he couldn't find him anywhere since he had seen him last."

"I guess that he was talking about me."

"Guessing correctly are ya" He pinches Harry's cheek again, but Harry doesn't try to stop him, too interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"He talked 'bout ya the whole day. The day after Eleanor wanted to get back together with him."

Harry knew that the girl he had seen talking to Louis had been Eleanor. He had noticed it the first time he had seen her with him again.

"Ya must know that Louis and Eleanor have been in an on and off relationship since, like, ever. When you passed us while studying, his eyes lingered longer on you than they did on anyone. He would have never talked to you first because he didn't want to make you uncomfortable...you know, his reputation was a lot more talked about, back then. With time, he slowly forgot about you, probably. When you two had that Interview, I told him to be careful and not mess it up with the clumsy little boy with red cheeks and cute face. He was mortified, but after you sassed him out, he only wanted to be interviewed by you, wouldn't have chosen anyone else"

"Thanks for telling me"

"I'm just saying that even if you got him a fucking tea, he would be extremely thankful"

"I know", Harry says and pulls Niall in for a hug, the leprechaun immediately hugging him back.

 

 

 

"I can't breathe", Harry says after a while.

"Oh, oops", Niall replies and releases his monster-grip on Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 When Louis finds Harry, he, Liam and Zayn are playing in the snow like little kids. Harry's beanie doesn't manage to hide Harry's wonderful hair and his jacket isn't even closed(!). His gloves are blue and as usual, he is wearing his boots.

 

 Liam and Zayn are throwing snow into each other faces while Harry just sits in the snow, safe distance between them, and stares into the air. That has happened often lately. Louis would do everything to know what is going on in that brain of Harry's. Harry doesn't seem to want to open up yet and Louis has to accept that.

He makes his way over and waves to Liam and Zayn before he sits down next to his boy.

"You're having fun?"

Harry nods, eyes very green.

"You're gonna get sick", he mumbles and his bare fingers find Harry's zip to properly close his jacket.

"Thanks", Harry murmurs and already sounds like a little boy. Looks like one too and it makes Louis mad. With want. And something else, but whatever.

"You're really beautiful right now", he says and Harry blushes, looking down and up again before Louis can do it for him.

"You're gonna get sick, though", Harry says and his clothed hands grab Louis' bare to rub them between his.

"I didn't know you were going to build some snowmen and roll around in the snow like 10-year-olds"

"Better than sitting around and acting like grandpa's."

"Are you calling me _old?_ ", Louis says amusedly and starts to tickle Harry, the younger boy falling backwards. His beanie slips off and his hair sprawls around his head like some halo. He is an angel, Louis thinks but doesn't dare to say.

 

_He has thought a lot about the way Harry has made him feel. No one had read him like Harry, no one has made him feel like he was really needed before and ...no one has made him feel so wanted. He could truly tell that Harry was also physically attracted to him and that made Louis feel...as if he was really wanted. Of course, it isn't only physical attraction, Harry literally showers Louis with dimpled smiles and Louis him with sweet, little touches. Sometimes, they talk so much on the phone that Harry falls asleep and Louis still doesn't hang up, just to hear him breathe slowly. Creepy, but worth it._

 

_Once, when that had happened, Louis had asked Zayn to open the door for him._

_Harry's breathing hadn't sounded calm over the phone, breath ragged and not calm._

_He had laid down behind Harry, nose instantly buried in Harry's locks, hands around his waist and hands intertwined with his._

_Harry had immediately stopped moving frantically, finally breathing peacefully._

 

_He had woken Louis up with a long cuddle and kiss on the mouth._

 

Now Louis was dying to feel Harry's lips on his, still wondering what his lips would taste like.

They hadn't a proper snog since they had swum in the swimming pool a few weeks back.

Harry's lips had tasted like chlorine and Louis could finally die in peace if he could just connect their mouths for a while.

 

Harry seems like he knows, grinning knowingly, hands fixing his beanie that had fallen off

"Why don't you do it? Scared that I'd poop myself like a little child?"

"It's unreal how young you look"

Harry groans annoyedly.

Louis' cock twitches in his pants and he pulls (the fallen backwards) Harry up with one hand to pull him towards him. Still sitting, he kisses Harry with all he's got.

 

Okay, this is perfect.

He tastes strawberry and warm cacao and vanilla and wow, holy shit.

 

Air is so overrated right now.

Harry really straddles Louis on the ground, hands tightly gripping the collar of Louis' jacket.

Louis moans against Harry's lips and _since when was he so sensitive to a kiss?_

_Harry had ruined him for anyone else._

_He was it for Louis._

_Shit._

 

Harry stupidly smiles against his lips and pulls off his gloves to grab Louis' jaw while Louis grabs Harry's hair, making him gasp.

When Harry's mouth opens, inexperiencedly, Louis greedily licks inside to explore his mouth.

Harry just lets him, breathing heavily and lazily moving his hips, making Louis groan in lust.

Again, lucky that literally no one visits the fucking school garden that's mostly used for gardening classes on a Friday afternoon.

Louis notices that his pants are soaked thanks to the stupid snow.

 

They are panting against each other's mouths when they pull away.

Harry leans his forehead against Louis' and smiles, cheeks burning with a nice feeling.

.

.

.

"I think that there is snow in my buttcrack", Louis breaks the silence and Harry laughs so loud that even Liam and Zayn who already are on their way back inside hear it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Can you stop drinking that milkshake so seducingly?", Louis asks amusedly while both boys sit in a coffee shop near their school.

"Why? Is it bothering you?", Harry asks provokingly.

"You're gonna be the end of me, do you know that?", Louis says and leans forward to be able to look into Harry's eyes openly, the green iris, the black pupil widening.

 "About that", Harry mumbles, gaze looked on his beverage.

Louis' eyes furrow.

"Honestly, I don't know what this is. Ehm, like, are we dating? Are we friends? Somewhere in the middle?"

Lous knew that this question had to come up, eventually.

"Harry, the last month has been incredible. I hope you know that everything I've said was true. You do drive me crazy with how you are and how you make me feel, but I'm scared that starting to date might be a bit too quick for you. We should take it easy. Also, this thing with Eleanor is weird still"

"How is she still a topic?", Harry asks, looking stunned.

"Harry, she is my ex-girlfriend"

Harry is confused.

"So?"

"You seriously want to date me already? We've been kissing just for a few weeks now"

"What do you mean with 'do you seriously want to date me already'? It feels like I've known you a lot longer Lou than a few months", Harry says while his pulse picks up, hammering against his neck, hands gripping his drink tighter.

"You're 17! Don't you think you're a bit too young to-", Louis says while properly sitting up, hands trying to grab Harry's. Harry pulls away.

"So, really? I'm still in the friend zone?

Do you kiss all your friends like that? Hug them like that? Cuddle them like that if they don't get their homework? You hold your friends' hands like you hold mine, thumb brushing your friend's hand, you kissing it and all that shit? You do? Well, listen here, cause I don't. So yeah, I seriously wanted to date you already. Just say that you don't feel the same and I'll get over it. It is serious for me. Sorry that it isn't to you, you stupid jock", Harry's mouth spills and he stands up to leave.

"Hold on", Louis says and quickly stands up to grab Harry's hand but he pulls it away in time.

"I need air", Harry says and leaves, Louis paying and then following Harry outside.

 

He finds Harry standing close and thanks god that Harry isn't just disappearing on him. His cheeks are red, a sad facial expression that breaks Louis' heart and inhaler in his right hand. Jesus Christ.

 

Both boys take the bus and stay silent the whole way back to the school. Louis walks Harry to his dorm room.

 

Harry turns around."I'm sorry for freaking out", the younger boy suddenly says, looking smaller than ever before.

"Don't be", Louis replies and he means it.

 

"I just didn't know that you saw this differently than I did."

"That's bullshit, I want it just as much as you do. I'm just scared that it's too overwhelmingly too you. I'm scared to be a shitty boyfriend and even though we've known each other for two or three months, I haven't even taken you out or so. There are things of you that I just don't know. Also, some people might treat you like shit. They always do that with people I date."

 

Harry nods.

 

Louis takes one of Harry's hands.

 

"I haven't kissed, hugged or held anyone's hand like I have done it with you. This is new for me too. We are both busy with our classes and me with footie and you with the whole newspaper stuff. We should find time for each other more often"

 

Harry nods again, still looking down so Louis hugs him, gripping him tight and kissing his cheek.

 

When Harry disappears behind his door, Louis stays in front of it, wondering what just had happened.

Harry wanted to do the next step. Louis didn't know if he was even ready for that, only having kissed Harry a few times. Of course, he had feelings towards the younger boy but he had to find out if the feelings were as strong as he hoped them to be.

 

_The next week is weird._

 

_Harry seems distant and Louis tries to get him to open up. He knows that Harry is still hurt over Louis not being able to make the next step but he wants to work on it._

_They still do a lot together, studying, just laying on Louis' couch, playing with each other's hair or lazily exchanging kisses, but Harry always seems like he isn't fully comfortable anymore. When Harry fell asleep, Louis let him hug the life out of him but when he woke up, he scrambled away to 'make them a tea'._

 

"Curly"

"Mhm", Harry says mindlessly, too concentrated to read this new book everyone has been freaking out about. Something like 'Love, Simon' or so.

"Do you wanna cuddle?", Louis asks from where he is laying on the floor. Harry looks at him before going back to reading.

"The floor is hard"

Louis stands up and throws himself on Harry, the boy groaning in pain. Louis doesn't care though and throws the book away, straddling Harry's thighs and grabbing his jaw.

  
"I'll show you hard", he whispers, watching Harry gulp audibly and crashes his lips against his.

It's more desperate than it has been, like, ever.

It's all teeth, tongue and Louis grinding down on where he thinks Harry's cock might be. Harry whimpers 'Lou' against his lips and Lou swallows it, hands pulling on Harry's hair, making the younger boy moan.

When he feels something poke his ass, he grinds harder, both panting against each other's mouths.

 

"Holy shit", Harry groans and thrusts up.

 

Louis just grins and kisses Harry's reddened cheeks.

 

"So what are we gonna do about it?", Louis says, doing 8-movements on Harry's lap, making him squirm underneath.

 

"I don't know."

  
"Are you...", he says and slowers his movements.

 

Harry looks ashamed.

 

"Harry, you're 17. It's normal."

  
"It's not. You know how inexperienced I am. I'm an embarrassment to the world of sex"

 

"What the fuck, of course not. It's better, even", he says and grinds harder again.

 

"How's that better?", Harry answers, exhaling loudly.

"I get to be the first one", Louis says and opens Harry's trousers, pushing the button through its hole.

 

"Lou", Harry says and puts a hand on Louis' chest. He is breathing heavily, pupils so big that you can't see any green in his eyes. Wow, Louis wants to know how Harry would look like underneath him. Them rolling around in the sheets, kissing and marking up each other's body. Louis wants it, no, needs it.

 

"I'm not going to let someone fuck me who isn't in a relationship with me. Sorry."

 

"That wasn't what I was going for but thanks for the information.", Louis says and rubs on Harry's underwear.

 

Harry moans loudly and arches his back, Louis pulling down his pants and underpants.

 

"What are you going for, then?", Harry asks shakily.

 

"We gotta introduce you to the topic sweetly, Harold."  
  
"It's actually Harry"

 

"Oh, beg my pardon, Harry. Nice to meet you. Nice cock, by the way. Looks amazing. Suits you ", he says, taking it in his hand, barely covering anything.

 

"Thanks, Lewis"

 

"Louis", Louis answers and pumps Harry's penis.

 

"Oh, didn't know that. Do you always wear stripes?", he says, frantically pulling Louis' shirt off while thrusting into Louis' hand.

 

"Yeah, sorry, but only people that know me are informed about that"

 

"Why don't we change that?", Harry says grinningly, obviously loving their banter. He's squirming underneath him, writhing and arching his back and Louis kisses his neck, marking him up.

 

"We should. I kinda want to already date you even though I've met you just now", Louis says against Harry's skin, making him whine.

 

"Really? Mostly, people tell me that I'm too young to be a boyfriend"

 

"Who could be so stupid to say such a thing?", Louis asks, grinning against the purple skin.

 

"I know, right? Also, that kissing me is like kissing a friend when _it's only been a few weeks_ "

 

"I think you might misinterpreted that, ehm, Harry, right?"

  
"Yes, Harry. You should have seen the look on his face, mate...oh, good lord", Harry says, eyelids fluttering down.

  
"Don't call me mate. Call me lover", Louis says and pumps faster, Harry leaning his head back and moaning loudly, Louis biting his lip.

 

"You look so lovely, Harry"

 

"It was a face of rejection. I should have known, let myself fall too fast", Harry stutters out.

 

Louis shakes his head frantically "Do you always talk so much shit?"

 

"I dunno. I should, ah, ah...fuck. Should ask my mum. Don't wanna think about her"

 

"What do you wanna think about?

 

"You", Harry moans and when Louis pulls his hair again, he comes all over his and Louis' bellies.

 

He is literally panting, but Louis pulls him in for a kiss anyway.

 

"Will you be my boyfriend, Harriet?"

"Really? Don't do it out of pity now, Lars"

"I am not. I wanna give it a try. Maybe then I'll be surer of my feelings"

"Aren't you now?", Harry whispers.

"I'm scared that they aren't what you consider love as. They are present and strong, but ...it somehow feels like this is my first relationship. As if I'm sure about this and also not. "

Harry smiles.

"Give it another week, then."

"I don't want to wait. I wanna figure it out along the way. All I know is that I want to kiss your stupid face at all times. But it'll take time to call it love and say it out loud, y'know?"

"Does it still mean that you're going to get your first blowjob from your boyfriend right now?",Harry says and pulls on Louis' underpants, exposing his still-hard penis.

 

"Fuck you, I'm being vulnerable right now. I'm gonna do it meself now."

 

 

Louis still ends up coming into Harry's mouth while the other boy inexperiencedly swallows it, not without coughing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Everyone goes home for Christmas.

 

Before they leave, Harry desperately kisses his boyfriend good-bye since he practically misses Louis' birthday.

 

 They had celebrated before-hand with a party a few days earlier.

Niall had rented the ballroom and so fucking many people had come. Everyone either shook Louis' hand, kissed him on the cheek, hugged him or patted him on the back.

Harry thought Louis had looked amazing that night, incredibly handsome, wow. Tasty as well.

They had drunk many shots, music as loud as possible and people touching as they danced to some 'club songs', as Harry had preferred to describe them.

 

When Eleanor comes up, Louis hugs her tightly.

"Thank you"

"It's fine. I'm glad you finally found someone. You know, your boy sent us all emails. E-mails. Can you imagine?"

Louis smiles widely.  
  
"I can. We're talking about my boy here"

"I heard someone talking about me. Thanks for coming by the way, I am Harry", Harry pops up and holds out a hand for Eleanor.

She rolls her eyes with a soft smile while saying "How could I not know that?" and takes it.

 

When Louis watches that exchange, a warm feeling takes over his belly. He doesn't want to lose the contact to Eleanor and Harry being respectful about that is literally the cutest thing ever.

 

"Don't steal him away from me here, El. He's mine!", Louis says and grabs Harry jokingly. Harry just gives him a dimpled smile and pulls him along.

 

"Where are we going?"

"Hold on"

"Harry, you are leaving the room! People are going to think something!", Louis says over the loud music.

 

"Let them think"

 

After pulling Louis through corridors and corridors, he stops in front of a room.

 

"Which room is that?"

Harry grins.

  
"It's yours. How drunk are you?", Harry says and his hands fumble with the keys and _why are they shaking?_

"I don't know, do I look drunk?"

 

When entering, Harry pushes Louis against the closed door.

 

He gets down on his knees.

 

"Are you already proposing? We got together like, three weeks ago."

 

"Shut up, you stupid peter pan", Harry nuzzles and opens Louis pants.

 

Louis leans his head back, confused.

  
"But why-"

"I want to."

 

He pulls his pants down and takes Louis' cock in his hands.

 

After pumping, Louis says "Can I do something after that?"

  
"It's your birthday, birthday boy Lenny"

 

"It's still Louis, Henry."

 

"Is it though?"

 

Before Louis can answer, Harry takes it in his mouth and shuts Louis up with that.

 

When Louis comes into Harry's mouth, the boy swallowing a lot more experienced now (Louis told him that swallowing isn't a must but Harry seems to like it for whatever reason), he is a panting, mess.

Despite being hot all over, he immediately pulls Harry up and walks them to his room to push him down onto his bed.

 

Harry is a needy mess right now and Louis loves it.

 

They seem to kiss for hours after Louis deepens the kiss and notices Harry dry-humping him. He wants to take care of Harry. He takes off the younger boy's clothes, kissing his milky skin down to his thighs to suck bruises into them, Harry whining and squirming. He grabs his hands and holds them over Harry's head, Harry moaning loudly into the room and making Louis hard again.

 

There are too many things they could do right now, but before his thoughts can go too far, he decides on one and tells Harry to sit as if he were to crawl.

 

 

He opens a drawer next to his bed and grabs the lube.

 

"Remember what I said?", Louis says, feeling completely sober.

 

"Introducing me to the topic", Harry says quietly and Louis rubs his back.  
  
"Good boy."

 

"Now listen, I don't want to ..."

 

"Fuck", Harry helps and turns his head.

 

"Thanks. I don't want to fuck you yet since we haven't been official for a month and I want you to be prepared and consent.

 

So this is nice preparing. Fun, too"

 

He kisses Harry's back down before taking off his own shirt.

 

He leans forward and lubes up his fingers.

 

"Are you okay?"

  
"I am"

 

"Sweetie, you are so quiet. Are you good, do you need a break?"

 

"I'm a bit nervous, _but Jesus Christ,_ hurry up."

Louis laughs loudly and leans forward to turn Harry's head lightly and kiss his mouth.

 

He sits back and grabs Harry's ass, pulling one asscheek away with a hand lightly to expose his asshole. Holy shit.

 

"You look amazing, by the way. Incredible."

 

He leans forward again and touches it with his index finger, Harry gasping loudly.

 

"It's cold"

 

Louis turns his finger a bit and then pushes in.

 

Harry moans and grunts and exhales and isn't sure what to feel.

 

When Louis' finger brushes his prostate, he has decided.

 

He moans again and pushes back.

"Holy sh-, this can't, this can't be ...ah ah ah, oh my god", keeps spilling from Harry's mouth and Louis grins while inserting a second finger.

 

He keeps pumping, Harry **a mess** in front of him, panting, moaning and trembling thighs.

 

Louis keeps kissing his arse-cheeks while pumping in and out.

 

When Harry is close to coming, he pulls away and before Harry can beg him to put them in again, he inserts his tongue, Harry loudly moaning.

 

"What the, what the - _shit"_

 

Harry is pushing back, fucking himself on Louis' tongue and Louis grips his thighs to hold him still, making Harry just stutter in his moan.

"I love how you moan for me, sounds so good", he says and goes back.

 

The whole region is full of spit but who is Louis to care?

 

When Harry comes, he exchanges the favour and finishes Louis off again with a handjob

 

Then they lay down together and Louis decides to open the window, let some air through.

 

"That was ..."

"Wow."

"Indeed, Homer"

"Lorenzo"

"Lorenzo? Really?", Louis says while laughing and cuddles up to sweaty Harry, the boy not minding one bit.

  
"You called me Homer as if I was a fat, doughnut-eating, alcohol addict!", Harry shoots back, obviously referring to Homer Simpsons.

 

"That guy is hilarious"

 

"He's a cartoon character, shut up"

 

 

 

 

"Hey, do you think, Lara and Victoria heard us?", Harry asks now.

 

"Welcome to the world of sex. Liked the noises though, they made me so hot - ouch!"

 

Harry just grins and turns around to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry misses Louis terribly. He has spent the last months constantly with him by his side and now it feels weird without him.

 

He celebrates Christmas with his family in Cheshire, loving being back and opening presents and eating his mum-cooked meals.

 

When he finds a free minute, he calls Louis.

 

When said boy picks up, loud child-voices are being heard in the background.

 

"Hazel?"

 

"Now you're not even trying, Lee"

 

"Why did you call, sweetie?"

 

"What do you think? I miss your stupid face", Harry says and lays down in his bed.

 

"Aww, baby. I miss you too" The nickname makes Harry's heart flutter and he swallows down the three words he had wanted to say the last weeks. Louis is still figuring it out.

 

"What did you get?"

 

"Too much. A lot of self-made stuff from me sisters though, love that", he says and seems to enter a new room, it being quiet now.

 

"My friends wanna come over and exchange presents, so I gotta make it quick Lou. I'll see you when?"

 

"When do we get back to school? Pfff, I think, the tenth of January?"

 

"Shit, I am not going to see you to New Year's!"

 

"Maybe we can arrange something.", Louis says.

 

 

 

They can. Both manage to talk their parents into meeting up, their mums immediately hitting it off. Harry and Louis go off and have their special kiss as the clock strikes midnight and cheers and fireworks can be heard.

 

"I realised the distance of the past week that I love you. I don't want to be apart from you, it doesn't feel like...home. Without you, I feel homeless. Give me asylum in your heart, please? I love you", Louis says, can't believe what he feels for this boy. Hasn't felt this way before.

Harry laughs, tears pooling in his eyes. Why was he so lucky?

 

"I love you, Louis. Wanted to say that ages ago"

"Sorry it took so long. Love you too, Harry. My boy", Louis says and they hug...until they hear Daisy and Phoebe calling out for them to come back eating desert.

 

They don't care though.

 

They smile against each other's mouths and whisper secrets and promises, loving the way it all played out.

 

 

**End of Chapter 3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the last one!
> 
> (:


	4. What are you talking about? You do talk some shit in Interviews!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an epilogue and how things turned out

 

Harry is working in the kitchen when he hears the clicking and closing of the door.

 

"Hermione, I'm back home!"

 

"Lester, sweetheart, I'm in the kitchen!", Harry replies while setting the dishes into their new cupboards. Only seconds later two arms go around his body and press him against another smaller one. He immediately grins and turns around to greet his husband with a deep kiss.

 

"How was your first day of school?", he asks when pulling back.

 

_I think you might be confused about what is happening._

_Lemme explain._

 

_Louis departure had broken Harry. He had gone off to study in America and not England like he had told Harry. The day Harry finished school, he had come back from school to find Louis in his house, a bit of beard on his chin but not changed smirk._

_Harry cried. He cried so hard to finally seeing his boyfriend again, but Louis held him soothingly, kissed him, loved him and yeah._

 

_They have had sex on Harry's 18th birthday and it had been his best gift he ever received. This is a moment Harry can't forget. Can't forget Louis' constant praises and 'are you okay?'s and kisses and when he had finally quickened his trusts, holding their intertwined hands above their heads while a layer of sweat had covered their bodies. Harry had wrapped his legs around Louis' back and didn't allow him to pull out afterwards for two minutes, just remember the feeling of something filling him up. They had experimented a lot after that. If you know what I mean._

 

_The day they met again after not seeing each other for a year, Harry admitted to not have slept with anyone else. Louis admitted to a few drunken one-night-stands, but they had kinda been broken up with Louis' sudden disappearance. Louis made it up to Harry._

 

_Harry moved in with Louis in Manchester and a year later, he proposed to the love of his life. Harry studied at university and Louis worked as a footie coach at the same university Harry went to. Whenever the two meet, soft and sweet gazes were exchanged, knowing that they would meet again in a few hours._

 

_Harry finished his degree in Psychology and couldn't help but notice that Louis sometimes longingly looked at his phone, looking at pictures of his family and friends in Doncaster and when he confronted Louis, he admitted to wanting back home._

 

_They had just moved here and Louis couldn't be more thankful for Harry. Said frog would give up everything for him and that's why Louis is sure to make Harry the happiest guy alive. He thinks he's making a good job if Harry's moans in bed are anything to go by._

 

"Pretty good, the kids are great. Hey, Niall told me that they were coming here today."

"Who is they?", Harry asked while resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Him, Gemma, Ellie, Liam and Zayn...I think Ed as well."

"Oh, wow."

 

"They thought they had to celebrate us moving here, I guess" Louis mumbles into Harry's shoulder while his fingers move down Harry's back.

  
"Can't believe that my sister is a frickin' mother."

  
"Can'T believe that Niall is the father"  
  
  
"Ew, don't say that"

 

"He put his tiny dick in her and made her pregnant"

 

Harry punches him in the arm.

  
"I have to get sweets for the little one. What did Ellie like so much when they came the last time?"

  
"Those chocolate bunnies, right?"

  
"Dunno", Harry says and feels Louis hands kneading his butt. He lifts his baby up and walks them to the bedroom, softly putting him down.

 

"Oh, so fast? Don't you wanna take me out first? How do you know I even want this?", Louis asks amusedly.

 

"I'm a Psychologist, I can sense that"

 

Louis laughs.

 

Harry pulls down Louis' pants and underpants.

 

"Hey, Looney, pass me the lube?", Harry asks.

"Sure, Hendrick."

 

Louis turns on his stomach to open the drawer next to their bed.

 

Instead, Harry lifts Louis hips up and starts kissing the inside of his thighs. Louis' legs tremble, face hanging down, enjoying it.

 

"I wanna tie you up", Harry whispers into Louis' ear while leaning forward so that his forward is plastered against Louis' behind.

 

"But we just met. I think you're moving too fast", Louis replies while pushing his hips back.

  
"You sure? You're kinda grinding back against my cock."

 

Louis exhales and Harry turns him around, giving a dimpled smile while drinking in the tanned skin.

 

He grabs the scarf that hangs around the headboard and Louis willingly gives him his hands. Harry gently ties them up and then makes a knot at the headboard. "You good?", he asks and kisses Louis neck and cheek. Louis pulls a bit, checking if the knot is tight enough, then nods calmly, even though his pulse is jumping through his neck. This is Harry's favourite point to suck at. Lick at the point that shows him how much Louis wants it. Incredible.

While he is marking Louis up all over, Louis is spilling the sweetest sounds, hands pulling at the scarf and arching his body into Harry's.

 

Harry has to make a decision. Either he rides Louis or he fucks Louis.

 

He takes the lube and watches Louis' hungry eyes. Okay.

 

He lubes his fingers up and lets them disappear behind his back to feel them at his hole.

 

Louis arches up again.  
  


"Hazza", he whimpers. "Lemme do it, geez", he says when Harry moans prettily, riding his fingers. Louis' dick is fully hard and wet at the tip, so Harry takes it and pumps a bit, then lubes it up.

Louis' hips are arching off the bed, receiving nothing but cold air.

 

"You greedy thing", Harry grins and kisses Louis, humping Louis, feeling his cock between his cheeks. Again, Louis thrusts up and his cock lands exactly at his rim, making Harry stutter in his moves. Louis uses that to push against the already loose rim and fuck up.

 

Harry just takes it, eyes closing and meeting Louis' frantic thrusts.  
  
  
"You are so good, so tight. Oh my god, I love you", are just a few of Louis praises that turn Harry on incredibly.

 

"Uh uh uh", Harry says and feels like not having any power anymore.

 

He reaches forward and unties the scarf, to be immediately thrown back, Louis taking control and lifting Harry's spread legs to rest them around his hips.

 

Louis thrusts exactly against Harry's prostate, over and over again and Harry comes over his and Louis stomach while pressing closer, legs trembling around Louis' hips. The clench of Harry's hole makes Louis' thrusts frantic. Harry is sore by now but loves the slight ache of Louis still fucking him.

"Come on, come on, come, fill me up", Harry says while biting Louis' neck and that's what makes Louis come loudly.

 

He always stays inside of Harry for another minute, Harry wanting to feel him for a little while and then pulls out, throwing the condom away and cleaning them both up.

 

They lay down together, breathing heavily, cuddling and then Harry starts laughing. Louis grins before joining in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their get-together is wonderful. They enjoyed seeing little Ellie, same for Liam and Zayn who just decided to get a kid themselves. They had been a couple since School (one year longer than lou and harry) and had recently found a surrogate.

 

Later, they just sit and talk about what's going on in their lives, laughing their asses off to beer while Ellie sleeps on the couch.

 

Harry gets some snacks from the kitchen and Gemma joins him.

 

"You're humping a bit. I guess you're doing pretty good", she grins and Harry groans annoyedly.

 

"No really", she says. "I'm happy for you. I know how much you missed him and now it's like he never was gone. You're like- made for each other."

 

"I know", Harry smiles proudly.

 

"How about Babys?", she says and Harry chokes on his drink.

 

"Gemma, we only have been married for a year or so."  
  
"Together for two. Known for about three to four."

 

"Stop. This is something that should come naturally. I'm not ready for that yet."

  
"Ready for what?", Louis asks suddenly and kisses Harry's cheek.

  
"Nothing", Gemma grins and leaves the kitchen.

  
Louis gently cradles Harry's ass and whispers. "You okay? You still sore?"

 

"Come on. I'm not some grandpa. I can handle a few rounds of wild sex."

 

"What were you and Gemma talking about?", Louis asks next and rests his hands on Harry's shoulder, looking up at him with his adorable blue eyes.

 

"Ehm...about babies."

 

Louis' eyes widen in surprise and Harry interrupts" She mentioned it and I said I wasn't ready yet. We just moved in here. There are still boxes laying around everywhere and we don't even know if we have enough space. Kids need a lot of space. We haven't even worked for a full week in our new jobs. It's too soon."

 

"If you say so"

 

"Wait, what?", Harry says and grabs Louis' hands on his shoulders.

 

Louis smirks. "It's fun to see how much you already thought about it. I'd love kids. But you're right, let's give some time."  
  
"How much?", Harry asks curiously.  
  


"Until we're ready to. It's a long process, it'll need a lot of focus and time"

 

"It'll be fine. As long as it's with you, Lewis", Harry says and kisses Louis' hands. Louis' eyes crinkle and Harry falls in love all over again.

 

"As long it's with you, Harold"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's a boy. They had a boy.

 

Harry wakes up to a crying baby, a barking dog and warm arms around his body.

 

"Lou. Lou. Your turn", he says immediately and Louis groans behind him.

 

"Okay, okay", Louis says in his morning voice and stands up.

He walks around the bed to hold Cameron.

 

"Oh, my baby. My baby", he soothes while bobbing the baby up and down, their golden retriever watching him suspiciously. Louis starts singing a song softly and Harry sits up, grabbing Louis by the waistband and pulling him towards the bed. Louis sits down next to him, not stopping the singing. Harry takes their son from his hands and kisses his forehead before giving him his little finger to grab onto.

 

Cameron stops crying and sleeps just a few seconds later.

 

"He is a lot better than my siblings were", Louis comments and Harry grins, putting Cam back to his crib.

 

Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder.

 

"End the song", Harry whispers while pulling them down again. Louis cuddles up to Harry and sings softly into his ear.

 

> _**"It's always have and never hold** _   
>  _**You've begun to feel like home, yeah** _   
>  _**What's mine is yours to leave or take** _   
>  _**What's mine is yours to make your own"** _

 

 

Harry smiles softly. They have gone through up and downs. But this is it.

This is home.

 

 

**End of Chapter 4**

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> Stay safe, please :)
> 
> All the love  
> H.


End file.
